The Wardens day of fun!
by Kazumi Zolo
Summary: The warden is bored, and cant help but think about his friend, the Once-ler. What will happen when the two old friends reunite? Rated for mature themes.


A/N this aid a Christmas present for my friend StarCandyVivi she has a fanfic account too and two of my friends and I agreed to make each other lemons for Christmas! Sorry if it's bad I haven't watched much super jail. And I'm also sorry if it's a little weird because I've been listening to Adam Lambert the entire time I've been writing this XD

It was just another ordinary day in super jail. The Warden was sitting at his desk looking bored. The criminals haven been acting up lately and he was bored as ever.

"Theres nothing to do! I'm so bored!" the warden complained.

Meanwhile just off of the reef at the island the Once-ler was on his way to go see his old friend the warden while the business was doing well. After all, a busy man such as him needed a vacation every once in a while.

Soon, the once-ler reached land on his small paddle boat and started to make his way towards the main building. The warden then received a message from Jailbot saying a mysterious man was at the door asking for him.

The warden let him in, of course hope filling his body thinking that this mysterious man could entertain him for a while.

The warden let out a small gasp before he ran up to his friend the once-ler, tackling him to the ground.

The once-ler laughed out loud and hugged the warden back saying "I missed you too!".

The once-ler sat up and blushed when he realized the warden was straddling him. The warden started talking about all the things he's accomplished since the last time his friend visited, completely oblivious tithe current situation that they were in.

"So what do you think of super jail?" The warden asked with an ear to ear grin on his face.

The once-lers blushed even more, If possible, as he spoke "W-well it's bigger than last time."

The warden just contenued to smile innocently as he stood up and started ranting about what else he could do to make it better. The once-ler hardly paid attention to he warden as he started to follow the smaller boy up the stairs to what the once-ler remembered to be the wardens room.

The warden walked in the door and continued to talk as the once-ler gaped at the size of his room and the amazing landscape. The once-ler stopped paying attention to the warden as his eyes roamed over the many buildings that surrounded the one they were in.

The once-ler went from staring at the landscape to the warden and his eyed seemed hooked onto the other boys lips as he talked. The once-lers eyes snapped away as the warden looked at him and he looked at the floor as the warden stepped closer to him.

The once-ler was too consumed in his thoughts to realize just how close the warden was. The warden then placed a short kiss on the once-lers cheek. The once-ler looked at the warden confused, 'what was that!' he didn't think he warden was gay. By then again, he wasn't very surprised at that fact but, what did confuse him was that the warden could have just said the silent words of 'I like you more than a friend'.

The warden quickly stepped away, with a small smile across his face as he blushed furiously. "Sorry, I've just been want to do that for a while. No! I'm really sorry I shouldn't have-" but his sentence was cut short as the once-ler snapped out of his daze and pulled the warden to him by the waist, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. The wardens eyes widened in shock, before he relaxed and closed his eyes as he slid his arms around the taller boys neck.

The once-ler bit the smaller boys lip, begging for entrance and the warden willingly opened his mouth wider. The warden shuddered as the once-lers tongue began to roam his mouth, letting out a small sigh.

The boys parted to catch their breath, boy blushing furiously.

The once-ler gulped loudly before asking, "W-well now that we both know we like each other, h-how far are you willing to go with this?"

"As far as I have to, to make you happy!" the warden said smiling.

The once-lers heart melted at the thought of having the warden all to himself.

"O-ok i-if that's what you want warden." the once-ler carefully picked the warden up bridal style and set him down on the bed, to where the warden was laying down comfortably on the bed with his back on he pillows.

The once-ler pulled he wardens pants off in the blink of an eye, not suprized to see heart print boxers, wich were soon discarded.

The once-led quickly placed the wardens member into his mouth, without thinking. His tongue rolled over the top before putting as much of the warden as he could into his mouth, pumping the rest with his free hand.

The warden moaned loudly, And dig his nails into the bedding. The once-lers head bobbed over the wardens throbbing cock and swallowed the pre-cum that was quickly filling his mouth.

"O-oncie!" the warden cried out as the once-ler tightened his hold on the warden. The once-ler smirked at him new nickname and released the warden, causing him to whimper in protest.

The once-ler quickly jumped up and straddled the wardens waist, not bothering to undo the butting on his suit. The wardens clothes were torn of and thrown across the room. The once-lers clothes were in the corner of the room in a matter of seconds, right by the wardens.

The warden whimpered as the once-lers teeth lightly bit down on he wardens left nipple while the other hand was tweaking the left.

The wardens eyes locked with the once-lers for only a second, but even then, the warden could see the lust that clouded the once-lers eyes.

In the blink of an eye the warden was moved to where his feet were on the floor and his chest flat on the bed.

"O-oncie!" the warden cried out in shock.

"Suck." the once-ler demanded, shoving his fingers into the wardens mouth.

The warden obeyed, knowing the more he did, the less it would hurt.

The once-ler took his fingers out of he saddens mouth and quickly shoved his pointer finger into the wardens ass, causing him to cry out in pain and pleasure.

The once-ler allowed the warden a few seconds to adjust, before placing the remaining two into the warden.

The warden screamed at the new feeling and hurried his head into the bed muffling the screamed that threatened to come out.

"You ready warden?" the once-ler asked.

The warden attempted to reply, but no sound came out, so he simply nodded his head.

The once-ler removed his fingers only to replace their spot with something much bigger.

The two boys screamed in unison and the once-ler nearly collapsed on the spot. He stood up straight and gave the warden enough time to adjust again before he started slowly thrusting in and out of his lover.

The wardens breath was now slow and short pants and his moans became much louder and longer as he once-ler sped up the process.

"Im gonna,-" the once-ler started, but didn't finish as he came into the warden just seconds before the warden came onto the bed. The once-ler collapsed onto the bed next to the wards and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. The warden only nuzzled his head into the once-lers chest as he lazily said, " I love you oncie."

"I love you too warden". He replied only to see that his lover had fallen asleep in his arms.

A/N Awesome! I finished! Anyways sorry if it was bad, I tried hard though! R&R!


End file.
